


Pride Dynamics

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Pride Predicaments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Lance wants to tell his pride about his nature as an omega, but he doesn't want them to view him differently. It was working out fine until hiding it wasn't an option anymore.





	1. Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poly paladins fic no one probably asked for, I'm new to this fandom (aka just binge watched the entire thing this week) but would love to write more for it.

An important part about being a team is being willing to be open with each other. All of the Voltron paladins knew that, teamwork was what made them able to even become Voltron to begin with and get through what seems like impossible odds at times. So, when the team’s overall relationship was hurting it often showed in how they did on the battlefield. The mistakes were small at first, but noticeable, missing their footing, not dodging a blow fast enough, and the overall focus just wasn’t there. What could be causing this? They were all trying to figure it out. They had gone through drill after drill more team building exercises than ever, but it just didn’t seem to be helping.

Everyone was at a loss for the cause of this.

 

Everyone except for Lance.

Lance knew exactly why they’d been messing up lately, it was because he was keeping a pretty big secret from the team and it was beginning to stress him out as he was facing two options, either tell the team the truth on his own terms or let the choice be taken out of his hands and reveal itself.

 

Lance’s secret wasn't something he felt was that important, it didn't change who he was or how well he performed in the field so what did it matter? It's like Pidge telling them she was a girl, it really wouldn’t change anything, actually it should strengthen the trust they had with each other.

 

So, why couldn't Lance just open up and tell the team, “hey, so I know you guys all think I’m a beta or haven’t presented yet, but surprise! I knew I was an omega before we even left Earth.”

 

Lance really didn’t know why, the thought of revealing his true nature just… made him nervous. Despite all of the jokes and flirting with other omegas they had met on missions, Lance was insecure. He always felt like he was trying to prove he played an important part on the team, what if he told them the truth and they reduced him to the team's omega? He didn't want his nature to define him.

 

Not to mention how angry they'd probably be with him for not telling them the truth.

Especially Shiro.

That was another of Lance's fears he didn't want Shiro to think he hadn't told him due to a lack of trust or comfort. Lance knew it was silly to think the team would just turn on him, but the fear still remained regardless. He had other fears too, but he tried not to think too hard on them.

 

Lance tried to just brush it off, but he knew after running out of his suppressants it was only a matter of time before his secret was revealed and it was starting to get to him. He didn’t want this to drag him down too much, besides today was supposed to be fun, they were going to an actual beach. According to Coran it would be safe for them to swim in and not have to worry about some flesh eating thing putting their swim to an abrupt and painful end.

Lance loved the ocean, so he was really excited to be going and hopefully get his troubles off his mind.

 

“Hey Coran, where do we get swim stuff on this planet? Like swim trunks and stuff?” Lance asked as he finally found the Altean in the halls.

 

“Swim trunks? What do you mean?”

 

“Well… they’re like shorts, but for swimming,” Lance explained.

 

“Oh, I could have sworn you had a pair of those,” Cora mused, “but you should be able to get some while we’re there, there’s a lot of shopping stalls on the planet, especially near the ocean.”

 

“Okay, thanks Coran,” Lance said before heading off to get ready, wondering to himself, if Kaltenecker would like the beach, _better ask Pidge,_ he thought.

 

“Hey Pidge, do you think Kaltenecker would like the beach?” He asked after finding her in the common area.

 

Pidge thought about it for a moment before nodding, “I’m sure we could all use some fresh air, including Kaltenecker.”

 

“Hey, speaking of Kaltenecker think we could whip up some ice creams for later?” Hunk asked excitedly.

 

“I don’t see why not, we made milkshakes before,” Lance grinned, “hey what if we can make-”

 

“ICE CREAM SUNDAES!”

 

Both Lance and Hunk finished together with huge grins, before Hunk continued.

 

“Definitely! I’ll get on it as soon as we get off the castle.”

 

“What are you getting on after we land?” Shiro asked coming into the room, trailed by Keith.

 

“Oh, I’m just gonna make the best space sundaes ever,” Hunk crossed his arms with the proudest grin on his face.

 

Shiro couldn’t help but to smile, “knowing how well you cook, Hunk? I don’t doubt you for a second, I can’t wait to try them.”

 

Ever since Shiro was officially declared the team’s head alpha it seemed like they had all gotten closer than before. Shiro was kind of always the team’s alpha, it sort of just made sense since he was their leader, but Shiro didn’t really want to just put himself in charge of them in that way. Forming a pack, or pride as Lance liked to call it, was special, it was a commitment of both spoken and unspoken vows. So, Shiro was honored to be placed at the head of it.

 

Lance was a bit weary of them as a “pride,” did he like it? He loved it. Each of them were amazing, but he didn’t really feel like he did his part in the pride, mainly because he was still hiding his nature from them.

 

Nope.

 

He refused to think about that. He was about to spend a nice worry free day at the beach, only worrying about applying sunscreen appropriately.

He could do this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

All of the paladins were in awe at the beach. The sand was a light lavender and the waters were perfectly clear with an ever so light pink tint. The aliens who lived there were nice and had heard the legends of Voltron, so they were more than accommodating. They even had their best sand artist draw lions in the sand for them.

 

“Now, this is what I can get used to,” Lance had a few alien girls surrounding him, asking him about his journeys as a paladin, so naturally Lance played it up until Pidge dragged him off to join the rest of the group.

 

“Aw come on Pidge,” Lance complained, “mingling with the locals is half the fun, besides don’t you hate the outdoors?”

 

“Ordinarily? Yes,” Pidge answered him as they trudged through the soft and cool sands. It wasn’t like the sand on earth at all, actually it was more comparable to flour with sweet scent attached to it, like honey and a splash of vanilla, “but I have to admit this place really is beautiful.”

Lance was happy to see Pidge enjoying herself, she worked so hard, and sure she enjoyed a lot of the work, but still everyone could use a break. Lance smelled the air again, now the land smelled more like honey and cucumbers, almost like a fresh melon.

 

Wait, was that the sand? The scent smelled familiar.

Lance sniffed the air once more.

Quiznack, that really wasn’t the sand.

It was Lance’s actual scent coming through, specifically his happy scent. Lance wanted to run and hide, did Pidge notice it yet? Was it obvious? If the alpha had noticed she hadn't commented on it.

 

This meant the suppressants were finally wearing off, once his regular scent came in as normal, they’d be totally out of his system and his heat would start about a week later. This wasn’t good.

Lance wanted to avoid telling everyone, but as the window of opportunity for him telling them on his own terms began to close he realized he had to tell them.

Not today, because today was supposed to be nice and special, but soon. Like, maybe even tomorrow soon. He wasn’t ready, but he would have to be if-

 

“Lance!”

 

“Huh? What?” Lance was shaken from his thoughts as he looked up to see everyone looking at him.

 

“You alright, Lance? You look really out of it,” Hunk said sharing a worried look on his face.

 

Lance shook his head, “oh, yeah totally fine, just fantasizing about the locals!”

 

“You simply cannot help yourself, can you Lance?” Allura giggled, “however, I must say they do seem to have taken a liking to you,” she gestured to the small crowd of aliens standing a fair distance away, but from their pointing and giggles it was easy to tell they were talking about Lance.

 

Lance blushed a bit before shaking it off, “well, what can I say? It’s all about that Lance charm, so, who’s ready to actually get in the ocean?”

 

They all began to get up when Lance took off running.

 

“Last one there has to clean food goo from the kitchen,” he yelled behind him.

 

“Lance, that’s not fair!” Pidge called to hima s she began to run with the others.

 

The water was warm, but unlike Earth’s oceans it wasn’t salty, just very sweet.

 

Like… sugar?

 

That’s what they were all getting from it, a very distinct smell of warm sugar., almost like a caramel but not quite there.

 

It was relaxing, and really did take their minds off of all of their other problems. They spent the day swimming, floating, and splashing each other. At one point they even played shoulder wars, which Keith and Shiro won, but they all had fun.

At the end of the day they went inside to a resort that had been set up by the people, instead of seperate rooms they were given a den. A den consisted of a huge circular bed with multiple blankets and pillows. There were also privacy curtains streaming down the edge of it.

 

Ordinarily they didn’t all sleep together, but this was too nice to turn down and not to mention that most regulad packs did sleep together.

 

“Perhaps this will help us figure out what has had us all messing up in the field, this should be… good for us,” Allura said decidedly.

 

“And there’s more than enough space for us to spread out since we’re not a very big pack- I mean pride,” Pidge said smilingly with approval.

 

The hostess smiled as they accepted it, “we hope you’ll enjoy it, and please let your omega know that he can rearrange it however he’d like to give it a more personal touch.”

 

“We don’t have a…” Allura began but their host was already gone.

 

Lance knew that meant these aliens could probably pick up on his nature, which also meant his scent might come back in during the night if it flowed back as fast as it seemed to be. If it did come back there’d be no way to mask it on his own. He didn’t know if it’d be stronger or weaker than usual, if it was stronger…

Lance had to do something now, so he did what he knew he had to.

 

“Hey, Shiro can I uh… talk to you?” Lance went to their leader with a hand behind his head and a shy look about him, it was obvious he meant alone.

 

Shiro understood this and nodded, before announcing, “me and Lance are gonna go on a perimeter check.”

 

They walked in silence for a while and once they were outside Shiro waited for Lance to begin, when he didn’t after minutes of walking he decided to try and prompt him a bit.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about Lance?”

 

Lance sighed, shuffling his feet as he walked beside Shiro, “promise… not to be mad, okay?”

 

Shiro looked down at Lance in surprise, something must have really been bothering him, “you know you can tell me anything Lance.”

 

“I…” Lance took in a deep breath, “I presented before we left earth,” he admitted in a rush.

 

Shiro stopped and stared at him for a bit, “so, then you are definitely a beta? There’s nothing wrong with-”

 

“No, I’m not a beta,” Lance admitted, his eyes locked on to the ground, “I've just been trying to seem like one.”

 

Shiro was now confused, “but… you can’t be an alpha Lance, we’d all be able to tell, so that only leaves you with- are you telling me you're a-”

 

Lance’s eyes flashed up as he gave a shaky nod, “yeah, I'm an omega.”

 

It suddenly became obvious to Shiro, Lance’s worried scent moved with the breeze, hardly noticeable if you weren’t paying attention, but now Shiro was, and he could tell.

 

“Lance…” he sighed, “why… why didn’t you tell me? Does anyone else know?”

 

Lance shook his head, a bit of relief eased the lump in his throat, Shiro didn’t sound angry, “I… I didn’t want to tell anyone, but then I ran out of suppressants, so…”

 

“That’s why I couldn’t pick up on your scent before,” Shiro realizes, “and why you never went into heat, Lance, I’m so sorry you didn’t feel like you could come to me.”

 

“No, Shiro, it isn’t your fault,” Lance told him, “I was just scared, there wasn’t anything you did or didn’t do, I just didn’t want the team to treat me differently. I don’t want to just be the pride’s omega… I still wanna be Lance, I mean you know, the lady’s man and sharpshooter of the team.”

 

Shiro gave him a warm smile, so that was what was bothering him lately, “Lance, you’ll never be just the omega of the pride, I’m glad you came to me about this now instead of waiting until the last second. Did you want to tell the others tonight or…?”

 

“Can- can we wait until tomorrow? The suppressants aren’t all out of my system yet, so there’s still time.”

 

Shiro nodded, “how much time? I noticed your scent earlier with the breeze, but it was faint.”

 

Lance knew Shiro wasn't talking about the suppressants, but the heat that would follow their leave. The blue lion paladin shrugged his shoulders and turned to the ocean, “um… maybe a week? Give or take a day or two.”

 

“Okay,” Shiro could tell Lance was still worried about telling the others so after hesitating a moment he reached out his hand ruffled his hair, “it’ll be alright Lance, you’ll see, not much really changes.”

 

Lance relaxed into the touch, “I don’t want anything to change.”

 

“I’d promise you nothing will,” Shiro sighed, “but unless we can find suppressants that are safe for humans out here, I can’t.”

 

“Shiro?”

 

“Yeah, Lance?”

 

“I can still be the blue lion’s paladin right?”

 

That was Lance’s biggest concern.

 

Shiro smiled at him again and put both of his hands on Lance’s shoulders, “Lance, the blue lion chose you as its paladin, for a good reason and your nature doesn’t take away from your worth, in anything, not in or outside of our pride or as a part of Voltron.”

 

“Thanks, Shiro,” Lance finally smiled at him, “you’re a great alpha, really.”

 

“I only try my best Lance, ready to go back inside?”

 

“Yeah, but um..”

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “yeah?”

 

“Could you uh… mark me I mean scent mark me? Until I tell the others I mean, just to cover up the scent.”

 

“Sure thing, Lance.”

 

Shiro looked Lance over once, how had he not realized he was an omega? It almost seemed clear as day now that he knew, but maybe it was just an in context feeling. He took in a breath before taking Lance into his arms and nuzzling his neck. The scent glands reacted to him almost immediately, absorbing his scent. Shiro waited until his scent overpowered Lance’s soft, but sweet smell. He kissed the top of Lance’s head once he was done and pulled away.

 

“That should hold long enough.”

 

Lance nodded his appreciation before they turned to head back to the others. Shiro’s scent would be unnoticeable on Lance with Shiro himself so close, it was a perfect cover. Lance was just relieved he wasn’t yelled at, but then again already knew Shiro would be understanding. He always was.

 

Lance stopped right before they went in, “hey Shiro?”

 

“Yeah, Lance?”

 

“Thank you.”


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is forced to share his news with the team and deal with their responses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delayed update- college has been exciting, but it shaves time off my writing when I have things due, but hopefully updates will get more regular.

The night went by without incident, the worst thing that could have happened was the suppressants Lance used to take had made his heats irregular and would make it come on earlier than expected. Lance was grateful that had not happened, because that would have been extremely awkward and embarrassing.

 

In the morning the team had split up to go do different things on the planet, Coran and Pidge were doing things on the ship while Shiro and a reluctant Keith interacted with the local population. Lance hadn’t gotten around to physically getting up, he wasn’t feeling like he was at one hundred percent, but he figured that was just his concerns about revealing his nature to everyone piling up, so he stayed tucked away in the blankets. Thinking back to his conversation with Shiro eased the twisting knot of nervousness in his stomach. 

 

Lance had not wanted to ever tell any of the team, but he knew if Shiro was on his side the others would come around and that was reassuring, but he was still worried. He hadn’t even realized how long he had stayed wrapped up in the layers of blankets, sure he liked to get his beauty sleep, but it was well past noon by the time he even sat up. 

 

“Hey, Lance?”

 

Lance jerked up out of the covers to see Hunk across the room. Lance hadn’t realized he stayed behind when everyone else went out for the day or maybe he had gone out and came back. Lance didn’t know for sure which one it was.

 

“Hey, Hunk what’s up?”

 

The yellow lion’s paladin fidgeted with his hands for a moment, “you looked a bit out of it, I didn’t want to question you in front of the others, but like-” Hunk paused for a second before getting to the point, “are you okay?”

 

Lance blinked at him for a while before plastering his usual smile on, or to the current best of his ability anyways (it probably wasn’t all that convincing, but he hoped it worked), “yeah, I’m great actually! Have you seen the girls here? I gotta get my beauty sleep if I’m going to pull off one of my signature moves.”

 

Hunk chuckled, he had an uneasy feeling that there was more to what was going on, but didn’t want to push Lance, so he let it go. He smiled and then nodded, “alright, if you’re sure Lance. I’m going to go help out Pidge with some stuff, wanna come?”

 

“Nah, I’m going to head out and mingle a bit, maybe run into Shiro and Keith,” Lance said confidently. 

 

Hunk accepted his answer, “alright, see you around.”

 

“Bye, Hunk.”

 

Once the other paladin was gone Lance lied back down and stared at the ceiling. He pulled the blankets that had been closest to Shiro and brought them up to his face so that he could smell them, eventually just pressing them to cover his face. 

 

Why did he have to be an omega?

 

He could have been a good alpha, protective and strong, or a good beta, reasonable and restrained. But no, he had to be an omega, submissive and timid. He was neither of those things! Lance didn’t think there was anything wrong with being an omega, he just didn’t feel like he should have been one. 

 

He could go down the list of traits and it just didn’t feel like him. Sure, parental instincts were things he sort of had, especially when it came to his family… maybe he did really like cuddling, but doesn’t everyone? And maybe he did enjoy the occasional thought of being submissive, but only with someone he really liked and wouldn’t take advantage of him. 

 

After reflecting on some standard omega stereotypes Lance merely groaned into the blankets he held balled up to his face.

 

“You okay, Lance?”

 

Lance looked up at the door with wide eyes, Shiro and Keith were standing the doorway. Lance quickly threw Shiro’s blankets away from him and stammered. 

 

“I- I was just making sure there weren’t any holes! Yeah, because those can be really unocomf-”

 

Lance stopped his rambled excuse when Shiro put his hand up. The rest of the team stepped in after Shiro and Keith. They all sat in a circle and waited expectantly. Lance gulped down a sense a dred. Had Shiro already told them? Had he changed his mind? Were they going to tell him he couldn’t be a Voltron paladin anymore?

 

Lance couldn’t even imagine that. 

 

“Shiro tells us you have something to tell us, Lance,” Allura prompted with a small smile, “we’re all your friends Lance, you don’t have to nervous.”

 

Lance looked at Shiro, silently questioning him,  _ had he told them already. _ Shiro shook his head once, no he hadn’t, he was leaving this almost completely in Lance’s hands. 

 

“Um… well, yeah, you see…”

 

Lance took in a breath, “I’m the reason we’ve been messing up as Voltron lately.”

 

They had all expected it had something to do with the Voltron mishaps when Shiro had called for a team meeting to hear what Lance had to say. 

 

“Well,” Keith asked, a hint of impatience in his tone disguised his true worries over Lance, “what’s been going with you?”

 

“I… I haven’t really been totally truthful with you guys,” Lance slowly admitted, his eyes cast down. 

 

Pidge could tell teasing Lance wouldn’t work to cheer him up now, “Lance, if whatever’s bothering you is affecting how we perform as Voltron it’s important that we know.”

 

Lance knew she was right, so with a final intake of breath he finally spoke again, “I presented back on Earth as an omega and I’ve been taking suppressants to hide myself, but now I’ve run out, and so like full on omega stuff is gonna be back in my system by next week!”

 

All but Shiro stared at him, stunned by the revelation. 

 

Hunk was first to react, breaking down into a full body laugh, Pidge followed him. 

 

Hunk gasped for breath, “that’s all it was!? Lance I was scared you were going to say you wanted to leave Voltron or something!” Relief flooded the alpha’s voice as he smiled, “I’m so glad it’s just that.”

 

“Same, or that he wasn’t really ‘Lance’ and had used a fake alias to get into the academy,” Pidge wiped a tear from her eye.

 

“Voltron wouldn’t be the same without you, Lance,” Hunk smiled at him, “and we’re your friends you could have told us.”

 

Lance looked down, they weren’t angry. 

 

“Lance, I wish you would have told us sooner, it might be difficult, but I’m almost certain we can find suppressants compatible with human omegas somewhere in the universe,” Allura assured him, “but I’m afraid it won’t be by next week.”

 

“Really? Thanks Allura,” Lance said smiling, “and thanks for not hating me.”

 

“Why would we-”

 

“I’ve got one question,” Keith cut off Pidge’s follow up question.

 

Keith eyed the group and then continued, “you said the suppressants would be out of your system and ineffective by next week, right?”

 

“Right,” Lance nodded, where was Keith going with this?

 

“And if new suppressants can’t be found before then- what are we going to do when you go into heat?”

 

“That’s why I thought this meeting was important to have sooner rather than later,” Shiro finally began talking. 

 

He looked up at the team as always with reassuring leadership, “As we all know heats are… rough for unmated omegas who don’t have packs or prides in our case, since the heat is only sated by mating or of course a week long wait out. Lance, I need you to be honest, how bad do your heats usually get?”

 

Lance awkwardly shrugged his shoulders, “I haven’t had one since my first one, so I guess pretty bad.”

 

“Woah- wait seriously,” Pidge said in surprised, “yours must have been really bad. Doctors can only give suppressants before an omega’s third heat if it’s considered a possible medical risk for the omega.”

 

Lance nodded, “I just remember feeling really feverish and tired, then blacking out, and waking up in the hospital, honestly.”

 

“Alright, so that’s not good,” Shiro said and sighed, “okay, so the question is, what do you want to do Lance?”

 

Lance did not want to answer that question, so he just said, “I don’t know… I mean it isn’t like the heat would kill me to go solo on, I don’t want any of you to feel weird or obligated or anything-”

 

“Lance, we’re a pride,” Hunk said with a warm grin, “it wouldn’t be weird-”

 

“Or just out of obligation, because we all care about each other,” Pidge said smiling.

 

Lance rocked his head to the side, “I don’t…”

 

“You don’t have to give a final answer now, Lance, you take as much time as you need, alright?” Shiro smiled at him comfortingly, “I just wanted everyone to be aware of the situation and for you to get it off your chest, Lance. Whatever choice you make is yours and we’ll figure it all out. As a pride.”

 

Lance nodded, “Thanks Shiro.”

 

“Alright, well, now that that’s been postponed, how about we all get some food!” Hunk sprung up and they all agreed, following after him to the planet’s closest restaurants. 

 

Lance went with the group, relief flowing through him, he breathed out a sigh and caught Keith’s eye. He raised an eyebrow, but the red paladin said nothing. 

 

Once they got into the restaurant and sat down everything felt like it was back to normal. Lance was back to his usual self, his concerns about being an omega pushed far back into his mind. It was a good dinner, the food was good, there was a live band, and it really felt like a vacation from universal chaos. 

 

Eventually Lance went outside to get fresh air, he was surprised to see Keith who had snuck off earlier in the evening there. They had all assumed he went back to the castle or the nice place they had stayed the previous night.

 

“Hey, Keith.”

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were an omega,” Keith said bluntly.

 

Lance flinched, “I thought it’d be fine, I… I know it sucks, but there’s nothing I can do about it, can’t change your nature.”

 

Keith looked at him curiously, “I didn’t mean being an omega is a bad thing,” he clarified, “I just can’t believe you hid it from us for so long and so well. I never even questioned you being anything other than a beta. You don’t like being an omega, why?”

 

“Because- I mean come on, you know the stereotypes everyone thinks omegas are weak, stupid, and only around for having babies.”

 

“I don’t think that,” Keith said pointedly, “and those stereotypes are stupid and anyone who believes them is too, Lance, you’re the blue lion’s paladin and you made it into the academy as a pilot, sure you might not be a genius like Pidge but… you,” Keith paused as though he had said too much, but decided to go on anyways, “you should give yourself more credit.”

 

Lance stared at him for a moment before smiling, “thanks Keith, really.”

 

Keith only nodded, “are you going back in? I was going to head back to the resort or whatever it is now”

 

Lance looked back at everyone inside then back to Keith before nodding, “I’ll come with you and you know what, actually?”

 

“What? Keith asked looking back at Lance as he began to walk away. 

 

Lance jogged beside him before bursting into a sprint, “race you back!”

 

“What!? That wasn’t fair!” Keith tore off after him regardless. They both laughed as they ran neck and neck. 

 

“I can’t believe you cheated!”

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t see a race coming, come on Keith, don’t you know me at all,” Lance joked. 

 

“Not as well as I thought apparently,” Keith said keeping pace.

 

Once they finally reached the inn they tumbled into the nest, falling near each other as they caught their breath. 

 

“I won,” Lance puffed up.

 

Keith shook his head, “doesn’t count, you took a running start.”

 

“What does that matter? I still beat you,” Lance laughed before letting his head fall to the side, “want a rematch tomorrow?”

 

Keith playfully glared at him before agreeing, “you’re on, no advantages this time.”

 

“Fine,” Lance agreed.

 

Despite there little pep talk before their race, nothing felt different. Lance smiled to himself before flopping into the mass of blankets and pillows. 

 

What had he been so worried about? Who was he kidding? Omega or beta, he was still the same Lance, it really didn’t matter, a big grin plastered itself across his face as fell asleep that night, finally getting some peaceful sleep and able to stay in the moment. Future problems belonged to tomorrow, not to him right now as he fell asleep. 

 

Those thoughts alone laid him to an easy rest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and any and all comments are appreciated. Thank you all for the warm welcome to the fandom, it brought a genuine smile to my face

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always very much so appreciated.  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, my user name is:
> 
> Slytherinvulcan221b
> 
> I'll follow back and accept requests there as well.


End file.
